nothing_is_ever_as_it_seems_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Taylor Brooks
Taylor Brooks is a title character on Nothing Is Ever As It Seems. He is the ex-boyfriend of Camille Ross. He had a one night stand with Kendall Murphy. Biography Taylor Payton Brooks is the son of a current alcoholic and a rich,famous,lawyer.Taylor's father was married when he slept with Taylor's mom,Hannah.He also had another child from a previous one night stand. Taylor's mom was the current secretary for Taylor's father. The two got into an affair which resulted in Taylor. When Hannah told him she was pregnant,he denied her and accused her of lying. She was then fired. Hannah didn't do well with the rejection and soon started acting out. She showed up to Taylor's father law firm repeatedly trying to make him admit that he was the father of her baby. She did it so much,that Taylor's father secretly paid her so that she would keep her mouth shut. Hannah,at first, took the money and all the money that she was offered which lasted until Taylor became 5 years old. Hannah then wanted him to at least see his son once. He denied and told her that he was done paying because he said he had supported Taylor far enough. Hannah wasn't okay with this and threatened to go to court. He didn't believe her and told her to disappear from his life. Hannah then became an alcoholic.She also started rejecting her motherhood duties. She became a bartender and would sleep with her clients to make money. Some of her clients would abuse her which led to her popping pills and smoking. When Taylor was seven,Hannah came home popped pills and took some alochol and fell asleep on the couch.Taylor was hungry and tried to fix him something to eat which resulted in a grease fire. When the police came and saw the situation that he was living in they took Taylor away from Hannah. Taylor found out that his dad had another child that had agreed to legally become the guardian of Taylor. Taylor met his older half sister and her husband. He had been living with them ever since. Ever since Taylor was little he has been a bad kid whether it was stealing from candy stores or graffiti or truancy. He has been in juvie twice. Carla deals with it because she understands what a tragic childhood he had. Taylor has a best friend named Freddie that is like his partner in crime. The two met in juvie and have been hanging out ever since.He and Taylor are like brothers. The two are also in band together both playing the drums. Taylor has a history of getting any girl that he wants. He just sleeps with them and moves on to the next girl.He doesn't see the point of making a relationship. He met Camille at a freshman party and the two sort of became in a relationship.The two broke up the summer before sophmore year because they realized that they only wanted one thing from one another and that they were not gonna be faithful to one another. Camille wants him back while all he wants is to sleep with her. Carla decided to send him to band camp to stay out of trouble the summer before sophmore year. There,he met innocent Kendall Murphy.He found her hot and decided to make a mess of her innocence. Just every other girl,Kendall was unable to say no to Taylor. Personality His wrecked childhood makes up for the reason he's so angry.He experienced a lot of pain and hurt which resulted in his character now.The only way for him to relieve the tension of his past is either smoking or sleeping with endless girls.He has a natural impulse to rebel and do things that he's not supposed to.He's very smart but is very troubled.He's always doing wrong things.He doesn't care who he hurts and plans to continue living that way.He loves his sister.She's the first person that would break her neck to save him. But even that doesn't him from causing turmoil. Season One Overview Songs In Relation *'Love The Way You Lie '''by ''Enimen ft.Rihanna '(Chapter 4:Why Is It So Hard)' Grade Sophmore Chapter 1/School's In Chapter 2/It Doesn't Have To Be You Chapter 3/Do You Know What I know Chapter 4/Why Is It So Hard Chapter 5/Wait Til You Find Out Chapter 6/Rumors Chapter 7/Talk,Talk,Talk Chapter 8/Dealing Chapter 9/Confrontation Time Chapter 10/Leaving Chapter 11/What To Do,What To Do Chapter 12/What Happens Now Chapter 13/All These Decisions Chapter 14/Everyone Has A Thought Chapter 15/Out of School Season Two Overview Grade On the road to becoming a junior Chapters Chapter 1/So Hard To Move On Chapter 2/One More Option Chapter 3/The Final Decision Chapter 4/The Baby Shower Chapter 5/Baby Preppin Chapter 6/One Night At Camp....... Chapter 7/Can Change Everything Chapter 8/Adjusting To The New Chapter 9/It's Almost Time Chapter 10/A Night In Manhattan Chapter 11/Arrival Time Chapter 12/Hellos and Goodbyes Relationships Kendall Murphy (Frenemy;Possible Crush;Co-Parent) Camille Ross (Ex-Girlfriend) Freddie Jones (Best Friend) Nala Holt (Frenemy) Category:Main Characters Category:Students Category:Male Characters